The University of Florida Chemistry-Biology Interface (UF-CBI) Training Program is primarily a partnership between the Department of Medicinal Chemistry and the Department of Chemistry and takes advantage of the existing recruiting and academic training frameworks provided by these graduate programs, and the recent expansion in junior and senior research training faculty across campus. The overarching goal of the program is to develop and expand a diverse and talented pool of professional researchers with the skills to pursue successful careers in the biomedical workforce. The UF-CBI Training Plan proposes a series of high impact training experiences designed to enhance existing departmental predoctoral training activities, and broadly impact all students in the participating programs. Key elements include: core courses within a flexible and customizable curriculum; monthly research in progress seminars; participation in the yearly UF Drug Discovery Symposium, and biennial Florida Heterocyclic and Synthetic Chemistry Conference, a yearly orientation providing a forum for feedback; training in rigor and reproducibility, training in scientific communication skills, and a continuing commitment to inclusion, diversity, and science outreach. Benchmarks for success will be an increasingly diverse cohort of UF-CBI Trainees and Faculty Trainers, the highest level of retention for all trainees, a high level of research productivity, and successful transition into biomedical research careers that fully capitalize on their doctoral training. Critical evaluation of these benchmarks will be achieved through the implementation of a quantitative assessment plan.